Krillin
Krillin (クリリン, Kuririn) is the best-friend of Goku and a Z fighter who is short and bald (with the exception of later years) and provides comic relief during tense moments. Once a fierce rival of Goku, he quickly became his best friend while training under Master Roshi. He also is close to Goku's son, Gohan. Krillin is known for being very cunning during his fights often relying on tricking his opponents to defeat them. In the Anime He is a good-natured, outgoing and competitive martial artist. His only true vice seems to be his interest in women, though as the series progresses his intentions lean more romantic, and in dangerous situations he sometimes despairs about possibly dying unmarried. Despite his reputation as being a weakling compared to his Saiyan comrades, he is considered to be one of the stronger pure-blooded humans in the Dragon Ball series, being thousands of times stronger than the average person, and in later years is deemed the strongest pure-blooded human. Although he is not as strong as Goku or Gohan, his determination in helping his friends is a key asset. Krillin has trained hard most of his life, becoming extremely powerful and proving it in combat with many foes. Unfortunately, he is quickly outclassed by many of the other characters in the series, such as Piccolo and the Saiyans; though among all the full-blooded humans he faces in combat he is one of the strongest. In DBZ Abridged In the Abridged series, he is potrayed as weaker than he usually is (a trait he shares with Finnegan Walker) and gets picked on by other characters more often. Reflecting his tendancy to be a punching bag, a "Krillin Owned Count" that charts all the times he's been beaten up or disrespected. Gohan seems to be the only character who avoids doing so, later admitting Krillin is one of his few (abnormal) friends. Krillin has several talents, such as an inferred monumental -cough- 'capacity' ("Oh my god, it's EVERYWHERE!"), and the ability to mimic a space duck. The latter is so impressive that Goku thinks that he hears a duck when Krillin's calling for help, and only realizes that it's his friend when Krillin quacks. However, he does have his downfalls. He doesn't tend to pay close attention to others, he's insensitive about death, he's a coward, and he cannot shut up when he's scared. Krillin Owned *Krillin Owned Count: 1- Raditz "bitch slaps" Krillin into Kame House with his tail. *Krillin Owned Count: 2- Master Roshi tells Krillin to shut up after Krillin blames Roshi for letting Piccolo get away with Gohan *Krillin Owned Count: 3- Krillin is knocked off Kami's lookout by Mr. Popo for attempting to ask a question about the pecking order. *Krillin Owned Count: 4- During their training in the simulator, Krillin is dragged into a pit by a Saiyan, beaten to a pulp, and then "greeted" by Mr. Popo. *Krillin Owned Count: 5- Krillin's Kage Bunshin no Jutsu against fails against Nappa, and the first clone is thrown to the ground. *Krillin Owned Count: 6- Krillin's second clone falls on top of the first one. *Krillin Owned Count: 7- Krillin's third clone falls on both of the others and Krillin's clones turn back to one Krillin. *Krillin Owned Count: 8- Krillin is caught in the midst of one of Nappa's most powerful attacks. *Krillin Owned Count: 9- Krillin is pummeled into the ground by Vegeta after Vegeta's tail is cut off. *Krillin Owned Count: 10- Vegeta bitch slaps Krillin. *Krillin Owned Count: 11- Krillin owns himself with a lame CSI-esque one-liner after beating two of Freeza's men. *Krillin Owned Count: 12- Krillin is hit by Recoome's "Recoome Kick". *Krillin Owned Count: 13- Krillin has a seizure from Jeice and Burter's "Seizure Procedure". **The Owned Count graphic flashes blue and red, too. *Krillin Owned Count: 14- Krillin is bitch slap by "Goku". **Strangely, the text that displays Krillin getting owned for the 14th time actually portrays it as the 13th time. *Krillin Owned Count: 15 - 25 Frieza impales and tortures Krillin on one of his horns then coldy throws him into the lake below. *Krillin Owned Count 26- Krillin owns himself again by cracking his neck. *Krillin Owned Count 27- As Frieza is being spun by Goku, Frieza vomits which heads towards Krillin's face. *Krillin Owned Count 28- Frieza blows Krillin up in the air. Quotes *"Hello,Gohan, have you done your homework? 'Cause if you dont Chi-Chi will KICK my ass!" *(After defeating 2 of Frieza's henchmen with the help of Gohan ) "Ha! looks like they're all... Washed Up!... yeah! da-da-da-da..." *"That thing's a guy?!" Trivia *The epidodes when he does not get owned are episode 4, 5, 7, 8, 11, 12, 15, 17, 18, 19, and 24. *He has stated in"The return of Radditz...wait!" that he goes to therapy. *He can feel sound and taste energy. *Like other character's techniques, he calls his disk attack the "Kiazen", the japanese name. However, when he first used it he called it the "destructo disk" the English dub name. *While Vegeta hates Krillin, he is still only the 2nd most annoying bald person he's ever "had the displeasure to work with. Krillin Owned Gallery Krillinownedcount1.png|Krillin Owned Count: 1 owned 2.png|Krillin Owned Count: 2 owned 3.png|Krillin Owned Count: 3 owned 4.png|Krillin Owned Count: 4 Krillin_Owned_Count_5.jpg|Krillin Owned Count: 5 Krillin_Owned_Count_6.jpg|Krillin Owned Count: 6 owned 5,6,7.png|Krillin Owned Count: 7 Krillin_owned_8.jpg|Krillin Owned Count: 8 krillin owned 9.jpg|Krillin Owned Count: 9 krillin owned 10.jpg|Krillin Owned Count: 10 owned 11.png|Krillin Owned Count: 11 Krillin owned 12.jpg|Krillin Owned Count: 12 krillin owned 13.jpg|Krillin Owned Count: 13 Krillin Owned 14.png|Krillin Owned Count: 14 (also mistakenly called Krillin Owned Count: 13) Krillin owned count 25.png|Krillin Owned Count: 15 - 25 krillin owned count 26.jpg|Krillin Owned Count: 26 krillen owned 27.jpg|Krillen Owned Count: 27 Category:Characters